Blow the Horn
by goddessa39
Summary: In the unchanged future, Chris knows things can't go on like this. Oneshot.


Title: **Blow the Horn**

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Duh!

Summary: Chris knows things can't go on like this.

* * *

A black cloak makes him stand out in the white room. It makes him look dark, lost, like a little devil. But he sits down and ignores the room full of magical creatures to busy yelling at each other to pay him any mind. They wear gold and white and silver. 

He is in mourning. Though if asked, he'd never be able to explain the whole story behind it. This young man cannot be more than 25 years of age but he has worry lines and a dark air about him that makes him seem a thousand years old. One would think an elder person would have many happy memories.

But they were in a war-and this young man was a big part of it. Though in truth, he was probably the most divided person. He doesn't look up at the screams filling the white chamber. In fact, he ignores it. It's all been said before and will be said again in truth.

'We should kill them-How do we-the rest of the Elders-We don't care about those ass holes-Hold your tongue-A camp has been taken-we have a spy-who told him-what is he planning…'

A thousand things were spoken and he did not bother finding out who was saying what. He had his own biases against the dark one they were against, his own problems in the war.

_Doubtful, are we?_ He hears, but ignores it as a figment of his imagination. If his mind is truly being read-especially past his shields- he will feel broken and alone. And he cannot be anymore lonelier than this minute when he does not exist.

He thinks back…

* * *

_Early days of orb-and-seek and play dates at the park with Mommy and the Aunts to watch pass his mind by. He misses those days when they preferred to hide when the demons came and let the Charmed Ones take care of them. It wasn't their destiny yet._

* * *

He hates that word: Destiny, fate. It means that they are not in control, that free will does not play a part in life. It means that there is no choice to anything. And if there is one thing he needs now it is choice. He needs to know that the choice to be against his brother-his only family (_He's murdered the rest of them_) is something he chose though it hurts to know. _

* * *

_He tries to separate Chris Halliwell from who he is now. Now he is no one but the leader of the Resistance against He-Who-He-Cannot-Think-Of. He is not the little brother the world at large curses because they are afraid. He is no one important-the lesser Twice-Blessed. He is no one to look up to. 

And still in the middle of the night he wants the past to come back. He wants his Mommy and his brother (_Wyatt, where did you go?_) and his Aunts who sometimes swapped their kisses for the last bits of Mommy's cooking.

And in the conferences so like the one he is in (_Why is it so loud?)_ he is the only voice of reason. "Quiet!" And they silence like they are little children with their Mother yelling at them when they've done wrong.

* * *

"_Chris Perry Halliwell-Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! What do you think you're doing?!" Piper Halliwell speaks loudly, almost screaming at the mess her boys have made. Two little boys not more than seven and five look up-their recent happiness suddenly gone at their trouble. The youngest looks up and wonders what they had done. It wasn't like it was their fault the demon had run into the clock again. And Wyatt hadn't missed the last one. It wasn't their fault that the second one had been standing directly in front of where the vase had been._

* * *

Chris wanders the grave yards and memorizes names. But he always comes to the little section with names ending in "Halliwell" behind the little creek where no one wanders. He doesn't cry but forces his eyes closed and covers his ears (Where has all the silence gone?) and tries not to hear the scream that does not make its way from his soul. "Wyatt!!!" he screams the heavens, raging at his brother (_protectorfamilybestfriendWYATT_) and wonders what he can do. 

He has to stop him. But how can he defeat whatever monster that had warped his brother without killing him and betraying everyone?

* * *

END. 


End file.
